


Der Junge

by Brona



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, Drabble, Kingsman AU, M/M, fragment
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:27:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3833560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brona/pseuds/Brona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dieser Text entstand hauptsächlich, weil mir <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V32jBO9buD0">“You will be my ain true love” von Alison Krauss</a><br/>zu viel trauriges Kopfkino beschert. Daher empfehle ich den Song für den Text.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Der Junge

**Author's Note:**

> Dieser Text entstand hauptsächlich, weil mir [“You will be my ain true love” von Alison Krauss](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V32jBO9buD0)  
> zu viel trauriges Kopfkino beschert. Daher empfehle ich den Song für den Text.

_Der Junge. _Der Junge war alles, an das er denken konnte, als er die gedämpften Stimmen eine Etage tiefer vernahm. Türen wurden geöffnet und geschlossen und das Stimmengewirr wuchs heran. Entfaltete sich in einer dunklen Nacht, die plötzlich von flackernden Kerzenlichtern zerfressen wurde.__

_Der Junge_ , schoss es ihm durch den Kopf und er schlug die Bettdecke zurück und stolperte aus dem Bett. Torkelte blind in der Dunkelheit zur Tür, die Hände ausgestreckt und nach der Klinke suchend. Er bemerkte erst, dass er schweißgebadet war und vor Angst zitterte, als er auf den Flur trat und die Stimmen am Ende der Treppe an Form gewannen: Kein Jubel, keine beschwingten Worte. Ruhiges Flüstern. Schwer. Von dem Krieg, der noch immer dort draußen herrschte und sich seines Herzens bemächtigt hatte. 

“Der Junge”, sagte er schließlich laut in die Dunkelheit hinein und nahm ein paar Stufen nach unten; er musste ihre Gesichter sehen. “Der Junge … ist er zurück? Ist er am Leben?” Mit einem Mal war es totenstill im Haus. Sie drehten ihre Köpfe in seine Richtung und sahen zu ihm auf, wie er schwerfällig und ungelenk vor Angst näher kam. Niemand sagte auch nur ein einziges Wort. Lediglich die knarrenden Holzstufen unter Harrys Füßen vermochten die Stille zu stören. “Ist er am Leben?”, wiederholte Harry, fordernder und lauter, als gewollt. Denn in keinem der Gesichter, die ihm zugewandt waren, fand er eine Antwort. Die kleinen Flammen auf den Kerzen bogen sich bei jedem Atemstoß von einer Seite zur anderen. Niemand bewegte sich, niemand sprach. Und Harry verstand.

 _Der Junge_ , er würde nicht zurückkommen. Er konnte es in den ausgebrannten Augen sehen, in denen der Krieg seine Spuren hinterlassen hatte. Sie senkten die Blicke und schluckten schwer. Und Harry verstand.

* * *

Der Junge, er hatte ihm versprochen, zu ihm zurückzukommen. “Denkst du wirklich, mich bringt man so schnell um?”, hatte er ihm in der Nacht vor seiner Abreise zugeraunt. Heißer Atem an seinem Ohr, bevor er in schallendes Gelächter ausgebrochen war. Vibrierend von jugendlichem Leichtsinn und dem Gefühl, unbesiegbar zu sein. Selbst die Gefahr dieses Augenblicks ließ er mit seinem lauten Lachen hinter sich. Laut, immer zu laut. Harry hatte ihm reflexartig die Hand auf den Mund gedrückt, gefolgt von einem “Shh” und einem “Willst du, dass man uns hört?”. Doch das hatte den Jungen nicht davon abgehalten, weiterzulachen. Im schwachen Licht der Kerzen hatte sein nackter Bauch unter all den kleinen Lachern gezuckt, die Harry in seiner Hand abfing. Der Junge hörte nicht auf und blickte ihn über den Handrücken hinweg schelmisch an; Augen wie aufglimmende Streichhölzer in der Nacht. Und Harry verstand. Er liebte den Jungen, wider aller Regeln. Langsam nahm er seine Hand von dem Mund des Jungen und spürte noch immer dessen Hitze in seiner Handfläche. Harrys Fingerspitzen strichen die Konturen seines schönen, markanten Gesichts nach. Und der Junge lachte nicht mehr. Den Kopf in dem weichen Kissen gebettet, sah er zu Harry auf und das breite, zufriedene Lächeln auf seinen Lippen reichte bis zu seinen Augen. Der Junge setzte sich ein Stück auf, so abrupt, dass Harry fürchtete, sie könnten sich gegenseitig den Kopf stoßen. Aber bevor er zurückzucken konnte, spürte er die warmen, festen Hände des Jungen auf seinen Wangen. Und die Lippen des Jungen, die sich auf seine legten. Die Lippen _seines_ Jungen, der leidenschaftlich und gierig war und so voller Leben. 

Der Kuss endete so plötzlich, wie er gekommen war. “Weinst du?”, fragte der Junge leise und seine Fingerspitzen strichen über die Stelle hinter Harrys Ohr. Eine Zärtlichkeit, die in dieser Welt keinen Halt mehr fand. Alles war dem Tode geweiht. Diese Liebe. Dieser Moment. Diese Nacht. _Dieser Junge._

“Du musst nicht gehen”, sagte Harry und ließ die Tränen an ihrem Platz. Erst als er es ausgesprochen hatte, wusste er, wie töricht seine Worte klangen. “Wir können noch immer von hier verschwinden. Ich habe dir das Angebot gemacht, ich mache es dir wieder. Meinetwegen solange, bis du einwilligst.”

Kleine Grübchen malten sich in die Wangen des Jungen und als er lächelte, senkte er den Blick und neigte den Kopf, um einen Kuss auf Harrys Brust zu verewigen. “Du weißt, dass das nicht geht. Und egal, wohin wir gehen - die Hölle ist überall. Weglaufen hilft da nicht weiter.” Harrys Herz setzte für einen Moment aus, als der Junge ihn wieder ansah. “Lass mich gehen und das beenden und dann komme ich zurück und alles wird gut. Wie du es gesagst hast. Alles wird gut.”

Harry stieß ein ersticktes Geräusch aus, eine Mischung aus Lachen und Weinen. “Das ist ein Krieg und keine Schlägerei.” Er sah dem Jungen fest in die Augen. “Du kannst das nicht beenden. Niemand kann das. Weder du, noch eines der anderen armen Kinder, das mit dir auf das Schlachtfeld geschickt wird.”

Für einen Moment sah es so aus, als hätten seine Worte und seine Tränen etwas in dem Jungen bewegt. Schwer ließ er sich wieder zurück auf das Kissen sinken und das Bett ächzte unter jeder kleinen Bewegung. Das zuckende Kerzenlicht leckte über sein Gesicht und ließ sein Haar und seine Haut golden wirken. Unwirklich. Das hier konnte ebenso ein Traum sein, der sich in den ersten Morgenstrahlen auflösen würde. Das Lächeln auf den Lippen des Jungen war verblasst. Er starrte nachdenklich und mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen zur Zimmerdecke empor, einen Arm hinter dem Kopf verschränkt. 

“Vielleicht kann ich diesen Krieg nicht beenden, ja”, gab der Junge zu, ohne Harry anzusehen, “aber ich verspreche dir, dass ich zurückkomme.” Er wandte ihm das Gesicht zu und das erste Mal seit Wochen sah er Angst in den Augen des Jungen; er glaubte seine eigenen Worte nicht, wieso sollte es also Harry tun? “Ich versprech’ es. Ich komme zurück. Ich werde nicht sterben. Ich _will_ nicht sterben.” Und plötzlich brach ein Schluchzen aus dem Jungen heraus, zerriss ihn wie ein Blatt Papier unter Harrys Händen. “Harry, _ich will nicht sterben_ ”, weinte er und Harry schloss ihn in seine Arme und drückte ihn an sich. Flüsterte “Das wirst du nicht” und küsste das Gesicht des Jungen. Jeden Zentimeter. "Das wirst du nicht." Tränen. Salzige Küsse. "Das wirst du nicht, mein Junge." Keiner von ihnen glaubte daran.

* * *

Harry öffnete seinen Mund, um zu schreien, aber kein Laut entkam seiner Kehle. Er wollte rennen und laufen und fort von hier, aber seine Füße gehorchten ihm nicht. Hände griffen nach ihm, als er schließlich auf den Treppenstufen zusammenbrach. Eine Frau, so viel jünger als er, war plötzlich bei ihm. Sie wiegte ihn auf den Stufen wie ein Kind hin und her, die Arme fest um seine Schultern geschlungen, während er immer und immer wieder die gleichen Worte unter Schmerzen hervorpresste: “ _Mein Junge. Mein Junge_ …” 

Der Junge. Er hatte sein Versprechen gebrochen, als der Tod ihn gebrochen hatte.

**Author's Note:**

> Ich habe einige Szenen zu einem Kriegs-AU im Kopf und musste ein Fragment davon jetzt einfach loswerden und niederschreiben, ohne groß nachzudenken. Also nicht wundern, falls es etwas _seltsam_ wurde.


End file.
